Daysleepers United
About the club Basic info *Full name: Daysleepers United Football Club *Founded: 7 January 1912 *First game: 22 March 1912 *Bankrupt: 30 July 1998 *Reorganized: 27 August 2007 (Season 8) *FITA affiliation: 1 September 2007 (Season 8) *PRO membership: 3 November 2007 (Season 8) *Diamond membership: 8 November 2008 (Season 14) *Team B inauguration: 19 December 2008 (Season 14) *10,000 fans: 1 March 2009 (Season 14) *Forum teamster: 3 December 2008 (Season 14) *Wikia administrator: 16 March 2009 (Season 14) *Honours (past): Division 1 Champion (1958) *Honours (recent): :- Champion of Division 5, Group 23 (Season 9) :- Runner-up in Division 3, Group 9 (Season 14) *Crest: Chinese lion doorknob *Team A club ID: 134145 *Team B club ID: 469788 *Current league (Team A): P.R.China, Division 2, Group 3 View league *Current league (Team B): P.R.China, Division 5, Group 9 View league *Manager: Daysleeper (31) Kits *New home colours: Red & red with a diamond (jersey), Red & red (shorts), Red & red (socks) *New away colours: Blue & blue with a diamond (jersey), blue & blue (shorts), blue & blue (socks) *Old home colours: Red & yellow (jersey), Yellow & red (shorts), Red & yellow (socks) *Old away colours: Blue & red (jersey), Red & blue (shorts), Blue & red (socks) Stadium *Ground: The Daysleeping Arena View stadium *Location: North-East Beijing, Dongzhimen Area *Broke ground: 28 August 2006 *Opened: 27 August 2007 *Current capacity: 28,000 *Record league attendance: 27,993 (Season 15, Round 16) *North Stand: 4,000 (Level 4) *North-East Stand: 2,000 (Level 4) *East Stand: 6,000 (Level 4) *South-East Stand: 2,000 (Level 4) *South Stand: 4,000 (Level 4) *South-West Stand: 2,000 (Level 4) *West Stand: 6,000 (Level 4) *North-West Stand: 4,000 (Level 4) Facilities *Training ground: Level 8 *Youth academy: Level 8 *Medical centre: Level 3 *Physio room: Level 4 (Injury reduction: 40%) *Parking: Level 4 (Attendance increase: 4%) *Toilets: Level 4 (Attendance increase: 4%) *VIP lounge: Level 4 *Restaurant: Level 3 (Capacity: 5,500 people) *Merchandise shop: Level 3 (Supplies: 10,000 people) *Merchandise stand: Level 4 (Supplies: 10,000 people) *Fast food stand: Level 4 (Supplies: 10,000 people) *Sausage stand: Level 4 (Supplies: 10,000 people) *Roof: No *Undersoil heating: Yes *Drainage: Yes *Lighting: Level 1 *Pitch covers: Yes *Sprinklers: Yes Community status *Highest reputation: 14 (Season 13) *Highest popularity: 38 (Season 13) *Current reputation: 11 *Current popularity: 261 Highest popularity week From 17 to 23 November 2008, 127 teams from 56 countries visited Team A's page, these countries included: Afghanistan, Algeria, Andorra, Australia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Bosnia, Brazil, Bulgaria, Canada, China, Chinese Taipei, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Egypt, El Salvador, England, France, Germany, Greece, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, Indonesia, Iran, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Kuwait, Macedonia, Malta, Malaysia, Morocco, Nepal, Norway, Oman, Palestine, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Saudi Arabia, Scotland, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, United States, Uruguay, Wales. *Monday, 17 November 2008: 9 teams from 6 countries *Tuesday, 18 November 2008: 7 teams from 7 countries *Wednesday, 19 November 2008: 31 teams from 22 countries *Thursday, 20 November 2008: 22 teams from 16 countries *Friday, 21 November 2008: 24 teams from 21 countries *Saturday, 22 November 2008: 17 teams from 15 countries *Sunday, 23 November 2008: 17 teams from 14 countries Rankings *Highest FITA ranking: Never in the Top 100 *Highest FITA RoW ranking: Never in the Top 100 *Highest TM ranking: Never in the Top 500 Supporters Fans *Nickname: The Commies *Fanclub: The Pilgrims *Record number of fans: 12,207 (Season 15, Round 19) *Current number of fans: 12,110 (Season 15, Round 31) Motto Radix omnium malorum est cupiditas. (Greed is the root of all evil.) Club song Daysleeper (by R.E.M.) View Song Info Fan chant Around the globe we roam But Beijing is our home Football is all we know In sun, rain or snow We are the champions to be For the whole wide world to see As one the Pilgrims sway Daysleepers all the way Sponsors *Season 15 - Lion *Season 14 - Lion *Season 13 - Lion *Season 12 - Lion *Season 11 - Zoob *Season 10 - Firollor *Season 9 - Kickoff Poker *Season 8 - Gamestation 3 Economy Overview Current financial situation Seasons 14 through 15 Seasons 8 through 13 Goals History After more than 80 years of glorious history, during the late 1990s the club got into some serious financial difficulties, which were a direct result of severe cases of briberies and rampant corruption. Eight members of the board and both owners were charged with embezzlement and obstruction of justice. After a prolonged and much publicized trial, in September 2004 they were all found guilty and sentenced to thirty years in labour camps (those really cold ones in winter and bleeding hot in summer). The scandal led to the club being disbanded, but the citizens of Beijing were rather keen on the idea that a new club be arisen from the ashes of what once had been a proud establishment. After some pondering and deliberation by the remaining four board members and a year-long search for investors, the dream of many avid and faithful supporters finally came true. At the end of August 2007, the club was renamed Daysleepers United and a new manager took over, promising a bright and successful future, pledging to again make the club a respectable one, and stating he nurses very serious ambitions of regaining the Division 1 champion's title, a mammoth feat which the club had only risen to once in its long history - in 1958, which was the last championship played before the Great Leap Forward. The competition was then discontinued and only resumed two decades later, in the season of 1978/79, when ideas of the Great Cultural Revolution had already faded away and the demise of notorious key politicians gave way to sports over politics. In his inauguration speech the new manager, Mr. Daysleeper, vowed to do his best to attain promotion as soon as possible and to make the club renowned for having an open door policy and a truly international squad, which should make this team a joy to watch as well as appeal to all those expat fans who love football but have never before genuinely had a chance to develop a real and lasting relationship with a Chinese club. The club started out with 25 players commited to fight it out with other teams to the best of their abilities. More then 3,000 fans set up a new fanclub named 'The Pilgrims', partly because they saw the club's future endeavours as their own quest for the holy grail, and partly because the manager is known to be infatuated with Plymouth and another Devon town, Torquay, the home of Fawlty Towers and Agatha Christie, as well as, and even more importantly, a place often eulogized for having a very low level of sexual offences (excluding sheep and a few goats). The club’s most recent attempt to make history started in Season 8, in Division 7, Group 6 and in the current Season 15 Team A is battling it out with other teams in Chinese Division 2, Group 3, while Team B plays in Division 5, Group 9. In Season 9, Team A won the title in Division 5, Group 23 and in Season 14, it came second in Division 3, Group 9. And now for something completely different... About the team Players So far, 281 players from the following 54 countries and territories have proudly worn the colours of our club and teams (140 of them were Chinese and 134 or were from elsewhere): China, Afghanistan, Albania, Argentina, Australia, Belgium, Brazil, Bulgaria, Canada, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Egypt, England, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Kuwait, Latvia, Lebanon, Lithuania, Malaysia, Mexico, Montenegro, The Netherlands, Northern Ireland, Norway, Pakistan, Panama, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Scotland, Serbia, Singapore, Slovakia, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, Ukraine, United Arab Emirates, United States, Uruguay, Venezuela. For further breakdown please see the table below. Players by country Players by continent Players by surname Most common Chinese surnames The table below shows the number of players who have been with the club at one point or another and had same surnames. Awards So far, only one of our players has received an award while on the team: International players Players with national caps Transfers Overview Buying - overview of nations Selling - overview of nations Current squad Overview Currently there are 58 players on the team, 39 of whom are Chinese, while 29 are from 16 different countries. Players by country First team Staff Current coaches CUI Linfeng (50) GAO Jiyong (49) LI Zhonglong (39) SHAN Xuedong (49) SHI Xinde (44) XU Tingyan (49) Current scouts CHEN Hao (52) LAI Jian (50) YI Xiaobao (53) Youth academy Overview Statistics Review of weekly pulls Players by potential Players by favourite position Players by age Pulled players' starting ASI Leagues and cups (Team A) Overview of all competitions National league final standings by season Success in the national cup Friendly league competitions Participation in virtual leagues Regular national league tables Season 16 Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Season 12 Season 11 Season 10 Season 9 Season 8 National cup summaries Season 16 Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Season 12 Season 11 Season 10 Season 9 Season 8 Friendly leagues Season 16 - The Battle #16 Season 15 - The Battle #15 Season 14 - The Battle #14 Season 13 - The Battle #13 Season 12 - The Battle #12 Season 11 - The Battle #11 Season 10 - The Battle #10 Season 9 - The Battle #9 Statistics and records Virtual league tables Season 16 - Virtual Reality #16 Season 15 - Virtual Reality #15 Season 14 - Virtual Reality #14 Season 13 - Virtual Reality #13 Season 12 - Virtual Reality #12 Season 11 - Virtual Reality #11 Season 10 - Top Defence Challenge Season 9 - International Cup-1st edition Leagues and cups (Team B) Overview of all competitions National league final standings by season Success in the national cup Organization of B team cups Regular national league tables Season 16 Season 15 Season 14 National cup summaries Season 16 Season 15 Season 14 B Team cups Season 17 - The Neurotic Tiger Golden Cup List of participants Final standings in each of the 8 groups Knock-out stage bracket Final standings Participating countries (X) - number of teams (X) Miscellaneous Season 16 - The Flaming Phoenix Crystal Cup List of participants Final standings in each of the 8 groups Knock-out stage bracket Final standings Participating countries (X) - number of teams (X) Miscellaneous Season 15 - The Cheeky Monkey Bronze Cup List of participants Final standings in each of the 8 groups Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F GroupG Group H Note: In those cases where two teams finished the group stage leveled on points, the first tie-breaker used to determine which team qualifies for the knock-out stage were both head-to-head scores. Knock-out stage bracket Note 1: The second game between Oxberry Road (B) and Mendieta (B) in eight-finals on 28 May 2009 had to be cancelled due to Mendieta’s prior arrangements for a friendly game with another team. Oxberry Road (B) was awarded a 3:0 win. Note 2: The second game between Medan United (B) and Harry Potter (B) in eight-finals on 28 May 2009 had to be cancelled due to both teams being unable to play - Medan United (B) qualified for one of the later stages of the national cup, while Harry Potter (B) made prior arrangements for a friendly game with another team. Since the first game ended in a draw, we had to have a lucky draw to choose a winner. Dice rolled Harry Potter’s way. Final standings Participating countries (23) - number of teams (32) Miscellaneous *Goal average Note: Games which were cancelled or awarded 3:0 by default are not included in the statistics. *The main thread can be found here. Teams' statistics Team A Quick overview of all competitions Quick overview of home and away record Detailed summary of all competitions Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Season 12 Season 11 Season 10 Season 9 Season 8 Scorelines according to frequency of occurrence Team B Quick overview of all competitions Quick overview of home and away record Detailed summary of all competitions Season 15 Season 14 Competitions’ statistics Competitions in which Daysleepers United played Best results of league winners Best results of friendly league winners Best results of virtual league winners Official international competitions Europe - UETA Champions Cup Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Europe - UETA Cup Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Americas - FATA Liberty League Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Americas - FATA Copa Americana Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Rest of the World - FITA RoW League Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Rest of the World - FITA RoW Cup Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Six national cups by divisions (last seven rounds) England Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Denmark Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 China Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Croatia Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Serbia Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Slovenia Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Real life competitions UEFA Champions League - participation by country 2009/2010 2008/2009 2007/2008 UEFA Europa League - participation by country 2009/2010 2008/2009 2007/2008 Miscellaneous statistics List of inactive teams Comparison of six countries Season 15 Season 14 Season 13 Season 12 Diamond members List of all current diamond members Overview by country Records Teams’ Records All-time records I All games League games Cup games Friendly league games Friendly games International cups games All-time records II All games League games Cup games Friendly league games Friendly games International cups games Season records I All games League games Cup games Friendly league games Friendly games International cups games Season records II All games League games Cup games Friendly league games Friendly games International cups games Players’ Records Overview Most games played Below is the list of players who’ve had most appearances for the club. Stats are only available for competitive games (national league and national cup matches) and only for players who have played at least 50 games. Asterisk denotes the player is still active at our club. Most goals scored Below is the list of players who’ve scored most often. Stats are only available for competitive games (national league and national cup matches) and only for players who have scored at least 15 goals. Asterisk denotes the player is still active at our club. Most assists Below is the list of players who’ve collected most assists. Stats are only available for competitive games (national league and national cup matches) and only for players who have had at least 10 crucial passes. Asterisk denotes the player is still active at our club. Highest ASI ever Highest salary ever Highest potential Highest routine ever Highest training intensity ever Longest injury ever Oldest player to have retired Transfers Top 10 highest transfer fees ever paid Top 10 highest transfer fees ever received Top 10 most profitable trades Flop 5 worst deals Miscellaneous Rivalries Friendlies Team A Team B Friends Buddy list Current satellite clubs List of PRO donations Other commonly observed managers Federation memberships Statistical data and records not kept This page is currently under construction. Data is added on daily basis. Next regular update will be performed on 1 July 2009, after Season 16 will have started. Most recent update: Friday, 12 June 2009, 02:00 TM time Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs Category: Football Clubs Category: Chinese Football Clubs